


You're Hot

by LadyGoodwin



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He's sleeping again, I guess I like that, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More sleeping Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like Tom sleeping. Whatever. Mention of sex. Mention of the Hiddlesconda.

 

 

You're Hot

 

 

_I enjoyed the feeling of the hammock gently swaying back and forth,delighting in it’s motion, lulling me into a profound sense of relaxation.  Above me, blue skies, and the occasional cloud shaped like an elephant floats overhead.  Palm trees rustle in the occasional cool breeze that gently swirls around, cooling the skin the sun is successfully bronzing.  Unfortunately, there isn’t enough of a breeze to keep cool.  In fact, it’s so hot, it’s hard to breathe, and I have to fight for every inhalation.  I feel like a boa constrictor is coiled around me while the cloud elephant has taken form and is resting over my torso impeding every breath.  Underneath this menagerie, I’m slick and saturated from my body trying to cool itself.  Finally, when the discomfort had become too much, I struggled to free myself from the oppression of the weighted heat.  I push and pull trying to get up, but there is no movement.  I try to move my legs, but can't lift them.  I breathe heavily and gasp for more of the cool air circling me, but it is not enough.  I try to ask for help…_

I’m startled awake from an unfortunate dream of being smothered by circus animals, while on a tropical vacation.  _What the hell?  Note to self, no more M &M’s before bed.  _Trying to take in that deep breath of air, I was unable to manage in my dream, I find I am still unable.  Opening my eyes, I work at bringing my surroundings into focus.  My room, my bed…oh.  A 6’ 2”, 180 pound body is strewn across mine, no wonder.  It’s all coming back to me now, a sleep over with Tom.  It’s just what it sounds like, too, but better.  There are usually movies and snacks, dancing and roughhousing, deep discussions, story telling, and sex.  Lots and lots of passionate, fun, hot, monkey sex…but I digress.  Clearly sometime in the night, while I was satiated and sleeping, there was a role reversal.  Usually it’s me cuddled up with him.  I’d rest my head and arm across his chest, while my body and legs wrap around his, and strong arms always hold me close.  It’s wonderful. 

Well, it’s wonderful in the winter.  Toms body produces heat like a glass blowing furnace.  I swear he must be the most patient man in the world to tolerate my icy hands and feet continually trying to steal his warmth, bless him.  Actually, it’s not so bad in the summer either, as long as there is a barrier of cloth to prevent uncomfortable slickness that happens in too much heat.  Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind the slickness, in appropriately pleasant situations, ~ahem~, but sweat for the sake of sweat is not my bag.  So here I am, with this incredibly hot body, both in appearance and temperature, immobilizing me.  His head resting on my chest, arms and legs wrapped around me like I’m al living body pillow.  Which I suppose that is exactly what I am, heated furniture, or rather, more appropriately, overheated furniture, judging by my body’s rising heat index.  

Gently, I try to slide out from under him, hoping to use our mutual dampness as lubricant, but Tom, instinctively in his sleep, tightens his grip on me like Devil’s Snare.  I tried to move his arm from around my body only to have him grip me tighter.  Moving my legs produced the same effect.  “Oh for fuck’s sake,” I murmured.  I’d laugh if I wasn’t so bloody hot.  I gave up my efforts momentarily, to try to come up with a new plan, hopefully one that didn’t wake him.  I gazed at the ceiling, working through what my options were, and ended up contemplating painting it a different color.  _Oh well._ I looked over at the clock.  It was 8:00 and neither of us had to be up, so it was a shame to have to actually get up.  The problem is, one, I was hot as hell, and two, now I had to pee.  _Bugger._

Deciding there was no way around it, I brought my hands to Toms hair and softly ran my fingers through it, hoping to bring him out of sleep gradually.  Nothing happened.  I tried again, also using my other hand to stroke his arm.  All that got me was the equivalent of a purr and a tighter grip around my waist.  This made me laugh.  I mean, really?  “Tom,” I said softly.  “Tom, I need to get up.”

He made some noise that made no sense and fell back asleep.

“Tom, I need to get up,” I tried again.

He took a deep breath and squeezed me and his whole body tight, instead of stretching, and blew out the warm air across my stomach.  “Why?”

I laughed, “Because I do.  Let me up, please.”

“No, I don’t think so,” he said, and I could swear he made himself heavier.

I laughed again, and felt him smile on my skin.  “You’re really hot.”

“Thank you,” he smiled wider, the rat bastard.

“You know what I mean.  Please let me up,” I tried to extricate myself from him again.  

Instead of letting me up, he moved on top of me, sliding his hands underneath my shoulders, to finally rest under my head, which left me no option but to rest my arms around him.   Tom propped up on his elbow to eliminate some of his weight, but not much.  He was still purposefully keeping me pinned.  He grinned down, pulling my head up to meet his, then kissed me deeply.  

“So unfair,” I accused.

“Unfair is you getting up and leaving me here like this,” he said, rocking his hips, and his sizable erection against me. 

“I see your point, but-”

He cut me off, kissing me again deeply.

I removed my arms from around him, and slipped my hands between us, gently pushing him back, “Tom.  Honey, Sweetie, Darling, Boo.”

He laughed at, Boo.

“Please let me up, I have urgent needs to attend to.”

“So do I,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I huffed at him, “You’re just going to make me say it.”

He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

“I have to use the restroom, and the weight you are putting on my bladder is not helping.”

“Oh!” He smiled then rolled off, “Why didn’t you say?”

“I was trying to be delicate about it, you oaf,” I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.  

I heard him laughing at me as I shut the door.  

_Doofus._


End file.
